winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sangamitra Amritavarshini
Appearance: Currently Female with green scales. Deep blue spots along the left side of her face spread down to her hip with increasing diameters. Ridges along her crown make for a good hiding spot for shurikens or darts that sometimes hit the wrong target should she attempt to fire from above, oops. Iridescent peacock feather eyes on her gliders grow dull when she senses danger. Backstory : The second son of King Ashoka, Sangamitra was a very mischievous imp of a child whose antics ranged from picking fights with giant fire-beetles to attempting to pawn the royal sceptre to buy a gunny sack of rice to feed the beggars at the palace gates. He was sent to receive his early education at the monastery of the Hidden Order of Jasmine. There, he studied everything from the Natyashastra to the Arthashastra and became the youngest pupil of the time lord, Taraksha. With severe penance and the strictest austerity he was granted access to the Nexus, a shadow world beyond time and space. Through the Nexus he was sent to spread his mentor's teachings far and wide. On one such mission when he was 19, he miscalculated and flew too close to a star, only to fall into a deep coma for eleven years that lasted 110... She woke up, 30 years old, very confused and disoriented, with no one but the spirit of her dead mentor (who, unbeknownst to her, was actually still very much alive) to guide her. For the following twelve years, she traveled by foot, wary of any other mode of transportation. Nebulous Nexus nightmares plagued her dreams, but any attempt to reach out to anyone she met with the truth of her existence was met with incredulity and derision, for no one believed her. She learned the hard way that to be alone in harmony with others was to be one at one. Religion Kartari-Heraktu (Light Domain) The moon & the sun quit one day. The solar system panicked. The panic took form - a serpentine figure with a giant maw, very large eyebrows, bony plates down its spine ending in a large bony, rattle tail. The form called itself Heraktu. Heraktu hunted down the sun & the moon. It suddenly had the munchies so it ate the Sun without thinking. In that moment, a spark of divinity alighted its right horn and in a blinding flash, it attained realization. Repenting its folly, it split its tail in two sharp halves and scissorred off its head so the Sun could escape. Its scissor tail earned it the new name, 'Kartari-Heraktu.' Followers of Kartari-Heraktu believe the lunar eclipse is when It gets bored and swallows the moon for entertainment, then catching it before it falls into the void through Its severed neck. They also believe there is a fleeting chance to correct any error after it is commited, and in that chance lies salvation. Cards : Met halfling bard at an inn, was introduced to the 'special reserve' and remember turning into a violet mushroom with a rather long beard. Revived a man who had eaten a bear that was rescued by Eroin Relows, who didn't know the man was going to eat it. Revived a wolf that had been slain by a fighter who was rescuing a monk from the wolf who was rescuing the wolf from rats. How did you get that scar? Fighting a giant fire-beetle at the age of three. Why were you entrusted with the map? The cartographer was a member of the Hidden Order of Jasmine, and trusted no one but a member of the order with its possession. Why haven't you told anyone about your recurring nightmare? What is it about? To tell anyone about the horror of flying too close to a star, to feel one's soul being torn out and burned into darkness, to explain being exed - that is not a casual conversation, or even one a dear friend could understand. What is your most vivid memory from your last trip to Whitecliff? It was all mostly a blur. I am still positive I spent time living as a violet sporali with a long beard for a time. It felt so real... Which PC have you been too shy to strike up a conversation with? Why? The bard of course. I can't be sure what secrets I revealed while inebriated.